Cynder
"I am the Terror of the Skies; armies and kingdoms have fallen to me and my forces!" -Cynder upon her first encounter Cynder, '''alternately known as the '''Queen of Conquer '''or as the '''Terror of the Skies, '''is a powerful, black dragon afiliated with the Dark Master, otherwise known as 'Malefor.' In the Ancient Ones Intially, Cynder carried out her duties to the Dark Master, conquering the entirety of the Dragon Realms by force of arms, subjegating all the kingdoms there under her rule. However, she was troubled by rumors that one of the guardians had escaped her armies and had so far evaded even her personal searches for him. Rumors of a purple dragon also began to trouble her, and she opened a portal to Convexity, hoping to seek advice as to what her next move should be. However, not all went as planned and her portal sent her to Asgard instead. Going through this realm, she encountered the injured, dead and dying Norse gods, and proceeded to eat a few of them. It was here that she encountered Sam, a serpent-like creature, who convinced the dragon that the Traveler alliance wanted to gain entry to her dimension and slaughter her kind. He opened a rift to an area near where they were, and she proceeded to enter it and destroy everything within the immediate vicinity. Soon after, she was confronted by the Traveller Crew and attacked them. During the battle, Sam's deception was revealled and she relented. Shortly there after, The Mielinium organization attacked the ship. Cynder began to attack them and while this was going on, Sam and an Archon transported themselves and their armies onto the ship. Nearly overwhelmed, she fled to The Void, and returned once the enemy had been dealt with. During the attack on an Ancient One temple, she encountered a clone of herself and savagely destroyed it. Shortly after this however, The Major attacks her with a beam of plasma, severely injuring the dragon before she uses her shadow-travel abilities to escape. After this, she escapes via a riftt. Once her injuries were healed, she helped the others defeat Infinity, later attempting to eat him. Age of Nothingness ''"I refuse to go back to Malefor. He nearly killed me once; nor will I work with a savage murderer like you!" - ''Cynder to Queen Nehellenia After the battle with Infinity, Cynder is able to break from Malefor's control. However, The Apes drive her from her former lair of Concurrent Skies. She seeks repentance by working with the Council of Guardians to defend the dragon temples from the Apes. While doing so, she is attacked by Niehelenia and demons from Inferno, who destroy the grotto there and very nearly kill the dragon. After this, she attacks Elizabeth , forcing the lady to travel to her world via Convexity. There, she later becomes more benevolent towards her, leading to them going through the Underground City to gather supplies. Abilities ''"Most dragons can only master a single element........but the darkness within me allowed me to also master four elements." ''-Cynder on the nature of her own kind. Cynder has access to many abilities with which she may defend herself in battle. Below are a list of all these abilities and what she can do with them. Elemental Magic ﻿ This includes various abilities based off her exposure to dark magic and Convexity. '''Shadow-Travel/Shadow Strike: Cynder can dissolve herself into a cloud of darkness that renders her impervious to all attack. While in this state, she can travel underground and through obstacles that would otherwise impede her. She can also attack with her claws while in the state, or thrust her entire body at an enemy, using her sheer size and weight as a weapon. Wind Magic: Cynder can manipulate wind and air itself to form a number of tornatic attacks that draw enemies and debris to her before throwing them away from her, often with violent and fatal results. Fear Manipulation: Being a predatory creature by nature, Cynder can manipulate the minds of the mentally weak by making them think she will eat them. This is usually enough to cause them to flee in terror from her. Convexity: '''As part of her corruption by and indoctrination to Malefor, Cynder was exposed to Convexity, granting exceedingly powerful attacks based off the dark energies of that realm. This often manifests as beam-like breath attacks. It also grants her the ability to travel into and through this realm. '''Shadow-Fire: While Cynder was never given a chance to choose her element, she has mastery over fire, though due to Malefor's corruption of her, her fire attacks are corrupted by dark magic. Her flames are hot enough for her to be able to set fire to stone. Fury Attack: As an ultimate ability usually utilized as a last resort, Fury attacks draw specific elemental energy from the surrounding environment. This energy collects around the dragon using it before being released upon all enemies sorrounding the caster. A regular human would be incapable of surviving such an attack without some kind of shielding or protection. It is reserved as a last resort because it is energy-intensive and indescriminate- Allies can be hit and killed with it just as easily as enemies. Physical Abilities Flight: Pretty self-explanitory. Cynder has large wings that allow her to fly. How far depends on her energy levels. The more well-rested and full she is, the longer and further she can go. Devour: Also rather obvious. As a dragon, she can and will attempt to eat her enemies for food. This is easier if there is a size difference between herself anf her target. Wile she will not nessasarily go out of her way to do so,, she will if the opertunity presents itself, or if she wishes to ead a fight quickly. '''Great Strength /Running Speed: '''Another two linked to her size and nature as a predator. On the ground, it is nearly impossible to outrun her. While she understands other creatures like humans are weaker then her, she will still use her strength to pin a human beneath her if she feels it is nessasary. She can also put significant force behind her claws, paws, and talons, to lethal effect should she desire to. '''Nightvision: '''Cynder can see in the dark. '''Venomous Bite: '''Linked to what she normally eats and partly to her biology, Cynder's salivia can cause all manner of infections if she bites someone, assuming they survive being bitten by her. '''Flexibility/Agility: '''Cynder's body articulation gives her flexibility and agility on the same level as a feline. This often manifests in how see physically fights, as she is able to whip her tail at enemies, using it's bladed end as a weapon or to either knock enemies down or away from her. When she sleeps, she also has a tendacy to curl up tightly, like a cat does.﻿